


pada sepasang mata dunia

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy - Fandom
Genre: #B3ESS17, AU, Family, M/M, no powers, romansa ringan manis-manis hw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Salju berguguran perlahan-lahan. [#B3ESS17]





	pada sepasang mata dunia

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
>  
> 
> **sangat AU. mohon diperhatikan.**

Salju gugur perlahan-lahan.

Ada lagu Natal yang terputar saling menubruk; dari dalam rumah sendiri, rumah tetangga-tetangga, dan beberapa toko yang masih buka. Malam Natal memang sekental ini.

Api meniup telapak tangannya sendiri. Yah, salah dirinya sendiri tidak memakai sarung tangan dan berani-beraninya duduk di depan serambi rumah sementara sudah jelas dingin luar biasa, salju menumpuk-numpuk. Dunia yang tampak pada sepasang mata Api adalah begini; warna putih pucat, langit malam yang biru-hitam, dan sisanya pepohonan yang hijau.

Suara lonceng terdengar beberapa kali. Diam-diam Api menerka-nerka hadiah apa yang akan ia temukan di bawah pohon natal raksasa yang mereka bangun di dalam rumah besok pagi.

Kepalanya bergerak, menatap langit malam dan bulan raksasa yang terdesak segugusan bintang. Mendadak senyumnya muncul.

Api terperanjat kemudian ketika benda panas dilesakkan dalam sepasang telapak tangannya yang saling menutup. Mendadak Air muncul sambil menguap dan duduk di ruang kosong samping Api tanpa basa-basi.

“Hai,” ucap Api akhirnya yang disesalinya kemudian karena Air malah menatapnya lama sekali dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa keinginan untuk membalas sapaannya balik.

Oke, Api baru tahu bahwa ucapan _“Hai”,_ bisa setidak penting itu.

Namun, aroma kopi yang menggelitik pada akhirnya membuat senyumnya terkembang kembali. “Trims,” katanya setelah mencicipi satu sesap kecil kopi pemberian Air.

Lucunya, kopi beraroma pekat itu justru terasa seperti kopi yang dicampur butir-butir salju. Ah, Api juga tidak sepenuhnya paham, tapi begitulah.

Air hanya mengangguk saja. Menikmati kopinya sendiri kemudian dan hanya menatap ke arah depan. Malam ini Air hanya memakai piama saja (oh, salah, Air memang _hampir_ selalu hanya memakai piama) dengan motif pohon natal dan kado-kado berpita warna-warni. Oh, ada syal biru muda yang melingkar di leher Air.

 _Manis sekali,_ pikir Api diam-diam.

“Yang di dalam sudah selesai?”

Kepala Air menoleh. “Hmm Halilintar sedang mengamuk.” Lalu Air sempat-sempatnya menguap. “Biasa, Taufan memang suka mengacaukan—jangan tanya Gempa, dia frustrasi sungguhan.”

Tawa lolos dari mulut Api tanpa bisa dicegah. “Kau tidak seharusnya seacuh itu. Bantu mereka sana.”

Dan ucapan Api barusan dihadiahi tatapan tidak terima dari Air. “Kata orang yang sedari tadi malas-malasan di sini.”

Api meledakkan tawa. “Oh yeah, kupikir aku sudah membuat kue-kue kering tadi siang.” Jeda yang diciptakan Api hanya untuk menatap Air dari sudut mata yang mengalihkan padangan tiba-tiba. “Siapa ya, yang tadi siang _hampir_ membuat dapur meledak? Hmm.”

Mungkin merasa ditatap terus menerus dan dituduh begitu (tunggu, itu memang perbuatan Air, kok!), Air tiba-tiba menghabiskan kopinya sendiri hanya dalam dua tegukan besar.

Api _merasa_ sangat harus untuk menertawakan yang barusan.

Yang mengisi hanya Api yang tertawa dan Air yang memainkan cangkir kosongnya dalam diam.

“Kenapa menyukai salju sebegitunya?” Adalah pertanyaan yang Air ajukan ketika akhirnya Api berhasil mengendalikan diri kembali.

“Kalau ditanya begitu … kenapa, ya?” Sepasang mata Api menatap ke arah cangkirnya sendiri. Menatap kopi buatan Air yang tidak merefleksikan dirinya dengan sempurna, tetapi bisa dilihatnya bulan yang terpotong mulut cangkir dan bintang-bintang yang serupa titik-titik samar.

 _Ada apa dengan salju_?

Kopi disesap sedikit. Ada ledakan rasa salju yang tertinggal di ujung lidah. Diam-diam Api menyukai sensasi itu. “Kupikir ini bagian sempurnanya; lagu-lagu natal, kado-kado, dunia yang putih, dan pastinya, akan selalu ada alasan untuk menikmati salju yang turun bersama orang lain.”

Api terpejat sebegitu hebat ketika tahu bahwa Air ternyata menatapnya. Kedua pasang mereka bersirobok dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Satu, dua, sampai Api merasa inilah kegilaannya yang sesungguhnya; melihat salju-salju berguguran dari langit di sepasang mata Air yang beriris biru sempurna.

Api yang memutus kontak mata dengan dalih menyesap kopinya lagi.

Di dalam sepertinya sedang seru sekali. Tawa Taufan yang keras bahkan mampu menenggelamkan lagu Natal yang diputar kembali dengan nyaris sempurna.

“Hei.” Air memanggil.

Lewat sudut mata, Api melihat semuanya; cangkir kosong yang diletakkan di jarak sempit antara keduanya, tangan Air yang melepaskan syal biru muda di leher dengan sangat ringkas, dan gerakan yang sama ringkasnya ketika syal biru muda itu dililitkan di leher Api.

“Kau kedinginan.” Begitu kata Air ketika kegiatannya selesai dan kembali pada posisi dengan sepasang mata tetap menatap Api lama.

Api sendiri masih kehilangan momen. Syal biru muda yang melilit lehernya ini beraroma membingungkan; entah Air yang beraroma seperti salju atau sebenarnya aroma itu memang salju sementara Api sendiri tidak yakin karena yah, memangnya salju memiliki aroma?

Dan lagi, ini gawat. Jantung Api yang ada di dalam sana berisik sekali. Seperti bisa meledak kapan saja dan menghancurkan sesusunan tulang-tulang yang melindungi.

“Trims,” balas Api pada akhirnya. Tenggelam dalam jantungnya yang bekerja dalam hitungan yang tidak semestinya.

Air menggumam, tapi menyelipkan sebuah senyum (yang meski seakan dibentuk sedikit ogah karena menguras tenaga) dan nyatanya Api menyayangkan jantungnya yang begitu malang.

Air beberapa kali menguap dan Api hanya bisa diam menatap cangkir yang kopinya tinggal seperempatnya saja.

“Kau … tidak kedinginan, memangnya?”

“Aku?” Lalu sebuah gumaman kecil. “Tidak. Kalaupun iya, kau yang seharusnya tidak boleh kedinginan.”

Sepasang mata Api mengerjap. “Ya?” Nada ragu muncul. “Kenapa, memangnya? Aku bisa menciptakan kehangatan untuk diriku sendiri.”

Dan Air mengekeh kecil. “Kalau begitu tentunya aku benar karena salju hanya level yang berbeda dari air. Kami sama-sama dingin.”

Ada jeda pendek sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah tawa meledak dengan hebat. Tentu saja Api tahu, untuk beberapa hal terkadang Air memang begini, tapi tentu saja ini di luar dugaan Api.

“Memangnya yang seperti itu ada?”

Nada suara Air menyurut. “Uh, tidak, sih.”

Api tertawa kembali dan kali ini, tanpa Api perkirakan, Air ikut tertawa. Yang begitu lepas; yang selaras dengan ritme salju yang berguguran perlahan dari langit; yang begitu segar.

Api, tanpa perlu ditanya, terpana.

“Ah,” ucap Air tiba-tiba. Lalu pandangannya berubah serius dan begitu lurus pada Api. “Selamat Natal, Api. Semoga Natal kali ini membawa banyak kebahagiaan untukmu.”

Senyum paruh yang Air bentuk berhasil membuat senyum Api ikut muncul. “Terima kasih. Selamat Natal untukmu juga, Air. Berkah selalu datang kepadamu.”

Sekali lagi, Api dibuat terpejat ketika tangan Air tiba-tiba merambat naik, menelusuri riak rambutnya, dan terhenti di tengkuknya. Tatapan mereka ada dalam satu titik yang sama. Api terkunci tanpa perlu banyak usaha yang dikerjakan.

“Semoga kau tidak keberatan dengan satu hadiah Natal yang kuberikan lebih awal.”

“Ya?”

Dan sebelum sempat Api mendapatkan jawaban jelas, Api mendapatkan hadiah Natal pertamanya. Salju-salju yang berguguran lamat-lamat, dunia putih, dan Air yang terasa seperti … seperti salju dan dunianya yang putih.

Api melihat salju-salju yang berguguran dalam sepasang mata Air yang irisnya sewarna biru sempurna.

_Api melihat dirinya._

**Author's Note:**

> oke sebelumnya, maaf dulu karena saya nggak terlalu paham soal seperti apa malam Natal yang sesungguhnya.
> 
> jadii, halo, saya secret santa kamu. semoga kamu suka ya sama hadiahnya. semoga kamu menikmatinya seperti saya yang menikmati proses penulisannya. 
> 
> oh, terus makasih juga buat mona sama khaidir yang bikin event spesial ini! terlebih mona yang mau ditanyain macem-macem (apalah daya saya yang nggak mudengan hiks). semoga natal ini bisa memberi kebahagiaan untuk kita semua, ya!


End file.
